Oblivion
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: The yugioh gang are begining sent back to the dark ages, in the time of war, and bloodshed. They know not how to get home only that they are beining seperated. who will be on what side: The Mythic Dawn, The Mages Guild, The Theives Guild or The Blades. Th


**Oblivion**

by Koushi

sumarry: the yugioh gang are begining sent back to the dark ages, in the time of war, and bloodshed. They know not how to get home only that they are beining seperated.

Who will be on what side: The Mythic Dawn, The Mages Guild, The Theives Guild or The Blades.

I don't own YUGIOH or the computer game Oblivion the elder scrools 4

CHARACTERS

Seto

Yami

Yugi

Tristan

Joey

Bakura

Malik

Marik

Ryou

Anzu

Sorry Mokuba's isn't in this story but he will be mentioned but I didn't want him to die and yes many will die but I'm not saying who or when so just read.

* * *

_**BOOK ONE**  
**Greetings**, novitiate, and know first a reassurance: Mankar Camoran was once like you, asleep, unwise, protonymic. We mortals leave the dreaming-sleeve of birth the same, unmantled save for the symbiosis with our mothers, thus to practice and thus to rapprochement, until finally we might through new eyes leave our hearths without need or fear that she remains behind. In this moment we destroy her forever and enter the demesne of Lord Dagon. _

_**Reader**, this book is your door to that demesne, and though you be a destroyer you must still submit to locks. Lord Dagon would only have those clever enough to pause; all else the Aurbis claims in their fool running. Walk first. Heed. The impatience you feel is your first slave to behead. _

_**Enter** as Lord Dagon has written: come slow and bring four keys. Know that then you are royalty, a new breed of destroyer, whose garden shall flood with flowers known and unknown, as it was in the mythic dawn. Thus shall you return your first primal wail and yet come out different. It shall this time be neonymbiosis, master akin to Master, whose Mother is miasma. _

_**Every** quarter has known us, and none bore our passing except with trembling. Perhaps you came to us through war, or study, or shadow, or the alignment of certain snakes. Though each path matters in its kind, the prize is always thus: welcome, novitiate, that you are here at all means that you have the worthiness of kings. Seek thy pocket now, and look! There is the first key, glinting with the light of a new dawn. _

_**Night** follows day, and so know that this primary insight shall fall alike unto the turbulent evening sea where all faiths are tested. Again, a reassurance: even the Usurper went under the Iliac before he rose up to claim his fleet. Fear only for a second. Shaken belief is like water for a purpose: in the garden of the Dawn we shall breathe whole realities. _

_**Enter** as Lord Dagon has written: come slow and bring four keys. Our Order is based on the principles of his mighty razor: Novitiate, Questing Knight, Chaplain, and Master. Let the evil ones burn in its light as if by the excess of our vision. Then shalt our Knowledge go aright. However, recall that your sight is yet narrow, and while you have the invitation, you have not the address. _

_**My** own summons came through a book Lord Dagon wrote himself in the deserts of rust and wounds. Its name is the 'Mysterium Xarxes', Aldmeretada aggregate, forefather to the wife of all enigma. Each word is razor-fed and secret, thinner than cataclysms, tarnished like red-drink. That I mention it at all is testament to your new rank, my child. Your name is now cut into its weight. _

_**Palace**, hut, or cave, you have left all the fog worlds of conception behind. Nu-mantia! Liberty! Rejoice in the promise of paradise!_

_**Endlessly** it shall form and reform around you, deeds as entities, all-systems only an hour before they bloom to zero sums, flowering like vestments, divine raiment worn to dance at Lord Dagon's golden feet. In his first arm, a storm, his second the rush of plagued rain, the third all the tinder of Anu, and the fourth the very eyes of Padhome. Feel uplifted in thine heart that you have this first key, for it shall strike high and low into the wormrot of false heavens. _

_**Roaring** I wandered until I grew hoarse with the gospel. I had read the mysteries of Lord Dagon and feeling anew went mad with the overflow. My words found no purchase until I became hidden. These were not words for the common of Tamriel, whose clergy long ago feigned the very existence of the Dawn. Learn from my mistake; know that humility was Mankar Camoran's original wisdom. Come slow, and bring four keys._

_**Offering** myself to that daybreak allowed the girdle of grace to contain me. When my voice returned, it spoke with another tongue. After three nights I could speak fire._

_**Red-drink**, razor-fed, I had glimpsed the path unto the garden, and knew that to inform others of its harbor I had to first drown myself in search's sea. Know ye that I have found my fleet, and that you are the flagship of my hope. Greetings, novitiate, Mankar Camoran was once you, asleep, unwise, protonymic, but Am No More. Now I sit and wait to feast with thee on all the worlds of this cosmos. Nu-mantia! Liberty!_

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Everything started when I found that book, I wanted everything to change. I started to hate everyone, I wanted a new life, a new begining, what this will promise me but I have one thing stopping me and that is I don't have the four keys. I need them, but I don't know where to find them. My friends are seperating I don't know why but I knew that we wouldn't always be together, that we'd seperate. But this isn't the time to seperate. Not after we've been sent back to god know's when all I know is that i have to get out.

-me

Deary Diary,

My brother found a book today, it's my fault really I found the place that it was in I shouldn't have said anything and now he's been acting wierd and all, even HE is interested in it, but why there the enemy why does one want to be the enemy, it doesn't make sense one should want justice, not pain.

-me

Deary Diary,

That book is going to cause us great pain in know it, lokk at the way that there looking at it it's worse then when we went off and joined... that. but they don't know that and hopefully they wont fing out either.

-me

Dear Diary,

What is up with that book it all weird looking, it's all red and black and gold. And it just give off a sense of evil, bad omen we should get rid of it and focus on trying to get home I'm missing a lot of things.

-me

Deary Diary,

I can't believe the book he found it great. I want that, I need the Key and we could work together to get them and we wouldn't need any of the other, why go back when we can't start over here with nothing to worry about, I like the idea, we should do it without them, who needs them, not us.

-me

Dear Diary,

I betcha everyone else is writing about that book we found so I should to, but ya have to admit it's kinda creppy. I believe were going to be losing aa buck of people but I don't want to lose anyone we should stick together, hello doesn't anyone one understand that it's evil, we should destroy that kind of group not help and or support it god people get some brains, wait did I just say that, worlds gonna end now.

-me

Deary Diary,

He's gonna leave us I know he is and he's gonna leave with him, I'd go with him but I'm already in something else, they just don't know it yet. But when they leave well all hell is going to break lose, I just no it. who will death claim and who won't it claim but I can't support them not in that. I'm sorry guys but if you leave I won't follow.

-me

Deary Diary,

Well, we found a book the covers cool and all but it's not for me anyways we stoped by this one place today and it looked really cool I wondered if the group would be mad if I joined it and know he would want to too.

-me

Deary Diary,

I know it I just know it. he's going to leave me for that stupid book, I knew we should have never went there today I should have know that this was going to happen, I have a strange feeling that my life just got a tad bit shorter, but friendship will help me through, right, I have a feeling he's going to kill me, I want to go home, can I go home know cause that would be great, yes it would.

-me

Deary diary,

Well, he really liked that building today, so if he's going for it than so will I, oh we also found this really wierd book that he won't let anyone look at, but I don't mind it's really wierd. Truely.

-me

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys look over here I think it's a cave of sorts, wanna check inside," A young youth said as the other ran up._

_"Sure Yugi it would give us something to do" Yami said as he took a step inside, Seto was right behind him. They had been sticking together a lot lately, but no one has said anything yet, they didn't want them to start to fight again._

_"Hey Tristan give me one of your torches," Seto yelled back to him, in return Tristan passed up one of his torches. Seto cassed a low level fire spell on it so that he could light it and passed it on to Yami. They continued on in silence they have yet to encounter anything so it was pretty boring for som eof the members of the gang. That's is till they came across one of the rooms in the cave._

_Seto and Yami were the first one's to enter the room, as the light fild the room, they discovered that someone else was wonce here, really, they left there bones behind to prove it. His blood was still on the wall. Seto knelt down to see if the body had anything worth value, while Yami looked around the body._

_"Hey guys look at this book" Yami said as he held up a book that had a red and gold cover with black writing on it._

_"I can I look at that with you," Seto said as he gazed at the book then at the youth that was holding it._

_"Guys it's only a book, we shuld focus on getting out of here then looking at a book, the thing that killed him," she pointed a finger at the prone body,"It might still be around so let's go," Anzu said as she looked around fearfully._

_"Fine, fine whatever let's finish reading this when we get back to camp, o-kay Seto," Yami said as he stood up and offered a hand to Seto, which he took._

_"Good let's go before we get killed."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Seto wake up," Yami said as he nudge the brunet. 

"I'm up, what do you want Yami," He asked.

"I say we should leave them as soon as we find the second book, if not sooner cause they would never agree to go through with this, think of all we can be, and we can do this together."

"Yeah, we'll leave as soon as we can, if not sooner, we will do this together without them."

"Fine we leave at dawn in two days or sooner even if we don't have the book."

"Deal, good night, love"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, love."

After that both of them laid back to get some sleep before they woke up to conitnue their kourney, they were still trying to the necklace of the accused so that they would be allowed within Brome. That was a task in a half if not more. They had to be close they were following the map as closely as possible. They had found the first of the land marks now they had to find the second. Some kind of statue. Well if everything went to there plan they would need they others and wait that it.

"Seto,"

"what"

"We can find that necklace, leave that night, take it with us and sell it to the highest baragin and use that money to buy horses,"

Blue eye's britened in the dark. "Now that sounds like a plan. Now go to bed,"

"All right, all right,"

Little did they know that there were others that were planing on doing the same thing that the had decided on doing.

* * *

Well I hope you liked that if so please review tell me yo9u I shoul dheave killed in the next chapter, and I'm sory for those who don't like to see Seto or Yami mean but there going to be down right evil but they will be together. 


End file.
